


Dog and Monkey

by Aminte



Series: The Malice in my heart: MariAli Oneshots [3]
Category: Touhou Project
Genre: F/F, Falling In Love, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Friendship/Love, Funny, Love, Love/Hate, One Shot, One Shot Collection, One True Pairing, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-11
Updated: 2016-03-11
Packaged: 2018-05-26 00:05:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6215650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aminte/pseuds/Aminte





	Dog and Monkey

“Ugh! That witch!”- fumed Marisa crossing her arms

“Fufufu, is this about that Puppeteer again?”- chuckled Reimu, drinking her tea calmly

“Just who does she think she is!”- continued the Ordinary Magician- “Acting all high and mighty even though she hasn’t won against me ever!”

“Are you counting the times you surrendered?”- teased the miko

“I have never surrendered and less to that woman!”- argued Marisa

“Hahahaha, take it easy, Marisa! What happened this time?”- asked Reimu

“Weeeell..”

_It all started this morning when I was searching for some mushrooms._

_I was on my way back when I saw her carrying something and I decided to investigate. I mean, it had to be something special! She was holding it with so much care!_

_I sneaked around so she wouldn’t see me and peeked through the window._

_She was there, making a new doll! I suppose it was the body what she was carrying because she started assembling it. Was it porcelain? I’m not sure. All I know is that she was being suspicious._

_We’ve had…this sort of rivalry for a while and I wasn’t about to pass up a chance to discover her secrets!_

_I saw her painting the face and that’s when she noticed me._

_She’s pretty perceptive so I guess she was truly caught in her work to only sense me then…but when she did…_

_She was MAD._

_Like, MAD._

_Suddenly I was surrounded by dolls with little lances and swords…too close for comfort._

_Alice came out and I swear, she had turned into a demon._

_She started yelling about privacy this privacy that and telling me I was the worst, that she hated me, that she couldn’t believe I’d go as low as to spy on her and somehow things turned to that stupid idea she has about the huge difference between us because she’s a witch from a city sect and I’m just a magician from the wild and that I can’t understand magic at all and of course, I couldn’t stand that so…_

_“_ So what?”- asked Reimu interested

“If you want to know then don’t interrupt me”- complained Marisa

_Well, as I was saying, since I couldn’t stand that…it escalated rather quickly into a danmaku battle._

_Did I tell you that she was seriously angry at me?_

_At first, I was winning, obviously. I Master Sparked her dolls like it was nothing until she went all Artful Sacrifice on me! I Master Sparked one doll and it set a chain reaction of exploding dolls around me! I barely made it out of that flaming circle._

_By that moment I was totally serious too and I decided to use my Stardust Reverie on her but she was nowhere near giving up. That stubborn witch._

_To each and every attack I made she had a defense and when I least expected it…she attacked me right back, full force._

_In the end…I was really worn out and…you know what she did? She gave me this lecture about having zero strategy and that relying only in brute force wouldn’t work with someone like her… just to have her Shanghai dolls chase me out!_

_Those damn dolls chased me until I went inside my own house!_

_One even pricked me with her lance!_

“Ahahahahahahaha well, you have to give her some credit, she did get you out of her house!”- laughed the red-white

“Reimuuuu!”

“What do you want me to say? She has a point. You do rely on brute force and never think about any strategy, that’s why she kicked you out so easily”

“She’s just…ugh! She thinks she knows all about magic! I’ll go tomorrow and show her that danmaku _is_ power!”

“Ah, Marisa…don’t you think you’re falling into her trap too easily?”- asked the miko happily dangling her feet

“What do you mean?”

“Well, there must be a reason for her to keep playing with you, don’t you think? If she really did hate you, she would’ve stopped acknowledging your presence a long time ago. She’s that kind of person after all”

“She wouldn’t!”

“And why do you think that is? And more than that, if she annoys you that much why don’t you stop going to her place?”

Marisa was about to reply and then stopped, puffing her cheek.

 “Unless you actually _like_ her, in which case, you have my blessing”- laughed Reimu

“Oh shut up!”- said the Ordinary Magician sticking out her tongue- “Like I’d ever…”

The red-white laughed at her again and after a few hours of conversation and occasional teasing, Marisa flew away from the shrine, back to her home in the Forest of Magic.

Marisa’s house was filled with the oddest mixture of things in all Gensokyo. She used to take a little “souvenir” in each of her trips, especially to the Scarlet Devil Mansion, and so, the little space she had was taken by thousands of books and weird magical trinkets.

She made her way through the piles of books and stuff on the floor to the kitchen.

She was out of food again, she realized annoyed. All she had were spices and the forest’s mushrooms, which were not edible (she had tried them once and wasn’t eager to repeat the experience)

She had become so accustomed to eating at Alice’s place that she had forgotten all about doing her own grocery shopping.

Sure, they quarreled on an almost daily basis but they also shared their lunch time and tea time on an almost daily basis too.

When they weren’t bickering or shooting danmaku at each other, they were surprisingly civil. They would eat at the Puppeteer’s cottage and talk about their research, the new spells they were trying, new techniques they discovered.

Magicians were by definition solitary creatures.

For the sake of their research and experimenting, they barely had any contact with other people, human or youkai.

But they were the exception.

They got together and discussed the one thing that consumed their thoughts and actions: magic.

How wonderful it was, Marisa thought, to be able to discuss with someone who understood.

Patchouli Knowledge, the only other magician living in Gensokyo aside from them, never did. She was a complete shut-in and disliked disturbance. She never revealed anything and barely answered when asked. Also, the way she treated her like a child playing with something she didn’t understand irked her a little. She was aware that the Unmoving Library knew much more than her, having lived for centuries before she was even born. But that didn’t mean she wasn’t dedicated to witchcraft.

Alice Margatroid on the other hand, treated her like a peer, at least most of the time.

The rest, they spent driving each other nuts.

They were essentially different.

Alice had a quiet, serious personality. She was methodic and disciplined. She was knowledgeable in many topics aside from magic and was great when it came to housekeeping, even though nobody came to visit her. She disliked social gatherings, no matter where they were or who was coming. She was dissatisfied if things were done ‘inelegantly’ and was the type that didn’t believe in winning for the sake of winning.

While her…

She didn’t take herself seriously. She did things when she felt like doing them (especially house chores, in which she sucked), the only thing she was disciplined about was her magic training and her mushroom experiments. She loved spending time with all sorts of creatures and didn’t give a thought if she was being rude. As for winning, she loved it. She was one sore loser.

Yes, they were too different…

Even so…

Even when they had that ‘dog and monkey’ relationship…

Why did she feel the need to see her?

She had no reasons to keep going and going to the Puppeteer’s house, she knew.

But that never stopped her. Not even their constant squabbling, their never ending clashing and disagreements could.

Alice’s company…the way she always managed to force her out her comfort zone, how she kept challenging her to go further.

And the way she’d laugh, in a subtle giggle.

How her eyes showed her emotions when her face didn’t.

Reimu couldn’t be right…she couldn’t like Alice that way.

They were rivals. Friends at most. Frenemies maybe?

She sighed.

Who was she kidding? She knew the answer.

She couldn’t tell Reimu how much she thought about the Doll Maker. But she couldn’t hide it from herself. Somehow, the Puppeteer had crept into her brain and all she could think of was her.

Researching magic, reading, firing lasers, it was all fun because she had her around.

Those feelings…she needed to keep them buried.

There was no way Alice would accept them.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Alice sighed and rested her head on the table.

“Is this about that black-white again?”- asked Patchouli flipping the page of her book

“I think I may have gone overboard with her”- she sighed again

“I am sure that whatever you did, she deserved it”- commented the Weekly Witch, reaching for her quill and scribbling something on the page- “Marisa knows nothing of manners or social conventions”

“That’s true…but I still worry that I may have hurt her”- replied the Puppeteer standing up and walking towards one of the bookshelves of the massive Voile

“As long as you didn’t shoot a bullet straight to her heart, nothing is enough to kill her. She is like a pest, resistant to almost everything”

“Don’t talk about her like that. She’s not a pest”- said Alice, taking a book

“Then why are you always chasing her out? I honestly cannot understand you, Alice”- sighed Patchouli putting her book down- “You are a reasonable woman. What is it about her that you like? She is always angering you or otherwise disrupting your lifestyle and yet…”

“And yet I’m here bothering you about Marisa. Ask me something simpler, Patchouli”- smiled Alice sadly- “I can’t say what is it that I like about her…should I say I like everything about her? Even though I could name you more than ten things that she does that I hate? I can’t answer that. I like how enthusiastic she is. I like that she’s a quick thinker. I like that she’s curious, that she’s lively. How her hair flows when she flies, the way she grins and her determined expression…”

“That is enough, Alice”- said the Unmoving Library trying to suppress her laughter- “You almost made me vomit when you talked about her hair. You should tell her you are in love with her, you know? As much as I like your visits, using me as a therapist won’t help you with your Marisa problem”

Alice’s blue eyes widened and she blushed.

“W-what do you mean? Hahahaha”- she asked laughing nervously- “In love with Marisa? How could I…? hahahahaha”

“Well, first, you are always talking about her. Be it good or bad, she has your attention and your thoughts directed towards her. And second, your reactions. If she is around you, you are harsher, and if she is not, when you think of her, you blush. I said you are in love with her and you stuttered answering me. I shouldn’t be telling you this, though. I am sure you already knew”

“What should I do?”- asked the Doll Maker putting the book back and returning to her seat- “It’s not that simple…there’s no way she’d accept these feelings…”

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

She took small, cautious steps towards the cottage, all the while holding her mini-hakkero tightly in case Alice was still angry with her. She could never be too careful. Who knew what the Puppeteer had hidden under her sleeve?

She inhaled deeply and continued walking from the safe shadows of the trees to her house, her heart beating loudly inside her ribcage.

Was she scared? Nah, nothing ever scared Marisa Kirisame. Well, maybe a pissed-off Alice did…a little.

She stood on the Doll Maker’s doorstep and knocked, unsure if she was going to be welcomed.

She fantasized about Alice coming out and hugging her, in tears, telling how wrong she had been and that it was all a façade for the love she had for her, only to take the Puppeteer by the waist and fly with her towards the sunset.

“I’m hopeless”- she sighed- “She probably won’t open”

After saying that, she could hear footsteps coming and her heartrate picked up again.

The distinct sound of Alice’s boots.

The door swung open, revealing a pajama-wearing Alice.

Marisa stared at her, her mouth hanging.

Somehow, it didn’t occur to her that Alice could wear anything aside from her usual blue dress and there she was, in a lacey white sleeping gown that stopped just above her knees and that showed off her creamy, round shoulders. She looked…perfect.

The Doll Maker blushed, suddenly feeling self-conscious and regretting not grabbing a coat before answering the door.

“Marisa”- she greeted, her voice slightly high-pitched- “What a surprise”

Surprise? She mentally slapped herself. The black-white came to her house almost every day, there was nothing surprising about that. Damn her.

“Ah yes”- replied Marisa blushing- “Umm…did I wake you up?”- she asked pointing to Alice’s pajamas

“Uh uh…n-no, not really”- said Alice crossing her arms- “I couldn’t sleep…”

“Oh…is that so?”- she commented, balancing on her feet- “Is…is this a bad time?”

The Puppeteer shook her head and went back inside, signaling to the Ordinary Magician that she could enter.

Marisa excused herself and came in, admiring how polished Alice’s house was.

Immaculate, almost. Without a speck of dust in sight and of course, everything was neatly stored in their respective places. Dolls watched her steps from different shelves at the sides of the corridor. It was definitely much cozier than her own messy house.

She followed the Puppeteer back to the kitchen where the girl was busy boiling water.

“Do you want some tea?”- she asked, looking for the little box where she had the tea- “Black? Green? I have some white too, I think”

“Whatever Alice is having is fine by me”- answered the black-white, supporting herself on the wall- “Do you need help?”

“No, no, don’t worry. I’ll be fine. I have all the help I need”- replied the Doll Maker, moving her fingers.

Two dolls appeared from seemingly nowhere, ready to complete any task given by their master.

“You can go sit in the living room, Marisa”- said Alice, giving orders to the dolls- “As I said, I’ll be fine”

“Nah, I’d rather stay here and watch you, you look pretty cute in that”- replied the Ordinary Magician nonchalantly and then blushed madly, realizing what she had said

“Uhhhh…”- said Alice looking at her dumbfounded and blushing

“Uuuuuhhhhhh”- muttered Marisa

“Ummmmmm”- started the Puppeteer

 “Uuuuuuh…yeah I better go to the living room”

“Ah, sure, sure, make yourself comfortable!”

Once they were in separate rooms they couldn’t help but to think

_What was that?!_

Marisa blushed a deep crimson, trying to stifle her frustration groans.

She had come planning to look cool and keep the appearances so Alice wouldn’t be suspicious of her true feelings…only to end up blurting something incredibly corny.

“ _Stupid, stupid, stupid, stupid! I just had to ruin everything five minutes in! I couldn’t keep my mouth shut, could I? I had a freaking plan! What the hell is wrong with me?! Now she must think I’m some sort of creep who has a pajama fetish! She already thinks I’m too into mushrooms, I don’t need her to think I’m a pervert too! Or worse! Like…realizing I sortakindamaybe have feelings for her! She must be thinking about how disgusting I am and about ways to kick me out…”_

Marisa sat down on Alice’s couch and hid her face with her hands.

She was an idiot. And she had just blown everything with the Puppeteer.

On said Puppeteer’s side, things were going slightly different from what the black-white was thinking

“ _Marisa said I look cute. She said I look cute. I’m one hundred percent sure she said I look cute. That can’t be true, though. Why would she say something like? So suddenly too. She’s never said I look cute before…the closest thing I ever got to a compliment was when she said that my cooking wasn’t half as bad as she had thought. Stupid Marisa. I can definitely cook better than her. Can she even cook in that…hut of hers? More than that…what if she ate one of that weird mushrooms she stores? Maybe she had one that affects her mental processes? She did eat one that made her believe she was a flower once. Damn her. Now I’m worried. Breathe, Alice. All she said was that I look cute…why? Do I look different? Oh yes! This nightgown…what if she’s a pajama fetishist?!”_

She stood in the kitchen watching the steam coming from the kettle.

“ _I’m happy though”_ she thought smiling.

It was rare for Marisa to be nice.

She’d enjoy it for as long as it would last.

With that in mind, she decided she wouldn’t mention the Magician’s little compliment.

She walked back to her living room carrying the teapot while the dolls carried the cups.

The Doll Maker sat across Marisa and served her tea, being careful not to burn herself.

Marisa watched her every move anxiously, waiting for the moment when Alice’s doll army would appear to turn her into a sieve.

But to her surprise, all that happened was that a doll offered her a cup of black tea, only to leave with her partner back to the shelf.

They drank their tea in silence.

The Ordinary Magician was nervous. Alice wasn’t bringing up their earlier (and awkward) conversation and that was making her uneasy. The Puppeteer was usually direct when something bothered her…unless it bothered her so much she couldn’t even talk about it. Which she was sure was the case.

Marisa was about to facepalm.

Everything was ruined.

Then her eyes lighted up.

“ _If I already lost my chances…I might as well make the most of my time before she goes Artful Sacrifice on me again”_

 _“_ Say, Alice”- she started, sipping her tea

“Mmmm?”- asked the Doll Maker

“What is the thing you value the most?”

“That’s a tough question”- pondered the Puppeteer- “There are lots of things that are dear to me…but I guess…it’ll be myself?”

“Yourself?”- Marisa’s eyes glinted suspiciously- “That’s narcissistic”

“Takes one to know, huh”- replied Alice sarcastically- “And yes, I’m my most valued possession…I mean, if I didn’t take care of myself…everything would be pointless!”

“Then…what would a kiss mean to you? If you’re your most valued possession, wouldn’t that be like being desecrated?”

“Well…in a way I guess it does. But to me, a kiss must be an act of love…and if I ever kiss someone or if I ever get kissed by someone…that person would have a really precious thing from me, sharing a piece of myself as my most valued possession…ah…am I being too old-fashioned?”- asked the girl, a little embarrassed

“No, not at all”- smiled Marisa- “Can you guess what my most valued possession is?”

“Your mini-hakkero, of course”- replied the Doll Maker sipping her tea- “You never let go of that thing”

“Oh, I value my mini-hakkero, it’s useful and it was a gift from a dear friend but you’re wrong. It’s my theft skills”- laughed Marisa- “With that, I can have as many prized things as I want”

“You’re so ill-natured”- sighed Alice shaking her head

“No, I just think there are things worth stealing”- smiled the Ordinary Magician deviously

The Puppeteer’s heart skipped a beat.

She didn’t know why but she had a very bad feeling.

Their conversation turned to other topics, Marisa’s odd questions forgotten.

They drank tea and conversed like old acquaintances, trying to look as natural as possible, even though, inside, they were observing the other carefully.

Soon it was time for the Ordinary Magician to leave, or so she claimed, pointing to the sun.

The two girls stood up and walked to the Doll Maker’s door where they bid their goodbyes.

“Oh before I forget”- said Alice- “Since you’re always going around robbing, there must be something you haven’t managed to take yet. What is the thing you want to steal the most?”

The black-white’s eyes twinkled and before the girl could react, Marisa was already leaning towards her.

Closer….closer…

And her lips were over hers now.

The contact was brief, no more than a peck on the lips but to Alice felt like an eternity.

The Magician’s lips were slightly cold, but soft. They pressed onto hers gently. Delicately.

She opened her eyes, unsure of when she had closed them.

She looked at Marisa, who seemed proud and relieved…and utterly gleeful. She blushed, confused about what was happening.  

Alice touched her lips while Marisa grinned widely.

“Your precious thing”

The Puppeteer stared at her dumfounded before realization downed on her. Her blush intensified.

“Y-Y-YOUUUUU….!!!!”

Marisa laughed and grabbed her broom, merrily escaping Alice’s danmaku.

Both of them flying towards the sunset surrounded by rainbow colored bullets shot by a myriad of dolls.


End file.
